


[Fanart] Nora/Lia moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [59]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, TAKING PROMPTS, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for Nora WA/Lia.
Relationships: Lia Nelson/Nora West-Allen
Series: Fanart [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February, Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	1. best friends to lovers / summer romance

**[Femslash February 2020](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) \- **Nora/Lia** \- **best friends to lovers / summer romance **  
**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/190902976250/dctv-moodboards-femslash-february-2020).


	2. bed sharing

_Nora/Lia for[@flarrowverse-shipyard‘](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/)s Femslash Week - a late **Day 4 -** Bed sharing/snuggling _

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612065606269861888/dctv-moodboards-noralia-for).


	3. Teen Wolf AU

**Nora/Lia** \- Teen Wolf AU

_First quote by unknown and second quote by Victoria Erickson._

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square N3 “Free!" on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

When Nora hears about a dead body in the woods, she can’t resist convincing her best friend Lia to go check it out together. That one choice pulls them into a dark and decades old mystery that really gets its fangs into them, for better or worse. Featuring werewolf!Lia + Nora finding her spark in order to resurrect her family’s traditions and become an emissary like her father before her.

Other rambling thoughts on this AU behind the read more…

  * Cisco in some kind of magical role, less cryptic than Deaton but probably a lot of pop culture references, some kinda dated that end up a bit hard to parse for some of the new pack’s youngsters he tries to guide.
  * Eobard would likely be in the Peter role. 
  * And everyone thinks Barry got killed during emissary business a decade ago when things went bad with the local pack, but he’s probably just stuck somewhere as a cost related to the Nemeton and maybe Nora can get him back (but at what cost?).
  * Eddie in a Derek-ish role but older could be interesting - broken by the loss of his pack and keeping his distance from Iris and Cisco out of guilt. And because it’s me I’d likely throw in an angsty Iris/Barry/Eddie angle that could go somewhere once Barry returns.
  * Nora definitely has ADHD like Stiles whose role she’s filling.
  * Nogitsune!Nora would also work pretty nicely to parallel Flash canon’s negative speedforce!Nora now I think of it.



* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/642504780830359552/dctv-moodboards-noralia-teen-wolf-au-first).


	4. Bookshop AU

**Bookshop AU**

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square I4 “Pining" on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

Nora works at H. R. Books part-time while she does her forensics Masters. She’s known for piling too many books up in her arms for her short frame, but also as the speediest reshelver. She takes pride in her job and she’s also got a great memory for their regulars, one of whom she’s got the teeniest _tiniest_ inconsequential crush on.

Of course, said crush results in her babbling incoherently whenever she has to ring her books up. It’s truly painful but Lia never says anything bad to her. And Lia has been buying books of a rather sapphic orientation lately, but for all Nora knows they’re for a friend or a college class; she doesn’t like to read too much into it. Lia’s just cute and makes her day that bit nicer (other than the awkwardness that accompanies that feeling). It isn’t anything more, so she doesn’t _have_ to do anything about it.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/644220266699948032/dctv-moodboards-noralia-bookshop-au-made-for).


End file.
